Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love
by Raine-Marauder
Summary: ON HOLD An AU fiction, Harry Potter’s 4th year was not going good he was chosen as the 4th Triwizard Champion together with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. Not to mention that Ron Weasley one of his best friends was mad at him for somethi
1. The Plot and Character Description

Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love  
  
Plot:  
  
An AU fiction, Harry Potter's 4th year was not going good he was chosen as the 4th Triwizard Champion together with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. Not to mention that Ron Weasley one of his best friends was mad at him for something he did not do! And if that wasn't enough some voice was always in his head driving him crazy with it's habit of talking to him but not that he mind when the voice's advices saves his and everyone's lives around him. Almost the same as the events of the 4th book but differs in that Cedric does not die, as well as the three tasks results and as well as a surprise result from these changed events. And as well as the connection of this events, the voice, a mystery student, and secrets of the past that could either destroy or make strong the life and world of Harry and the others.  
  
Characters:  
  
The Class of 1978  
  
the original members of the Order of the Phoenix and the parents of some of the students of Harry's Generation.  
  
The Maruaders – a group of 4 boys who consider themselves brothers and the best pranksters that studied and graced Hogwarts.  
  
James (Harold) Potter Jamsie Poo – The son of one of the prominent pureblood families of the wizarding world. The golden boy Griffyndore, Quidditch star and Captain (Chaser), Head Boy of Hogwarts. He has cinnamon hazel brown eyes hid behind glasses, and unruly black shiny hair that always looks uncombed and messy which makes him look sexy and quite handsome, he is 6'6 ft tall and lean and muscular. He is Harry's Father. A clever young wizard who is quite smart but prefers to use his brain for mostly pranks rather than study. He is best at Transfiguration and Duelling. A stag Animagus: Prongs  
  
Sirius (Orion) Black Siri – He has long straight black hair and sapphire blue eyes, he is 6'6 ft tall and lanky and muscular. The oldest son of the Noble House of Black, which prides itself on the philosophy of Toujoures Pure, which means "Always Pure" one of the many Pureblood family who supports Voldemort's Bigot Ideals, which Sirius defied which resulted in him being cast out of his own family with some of his family members who also believe as he does that blood doesn't make you what you are but is based on what you do he lives with James's Family. He is also the most, good looking or handsome of the 4, he attracts girls like bees to honey, which makes him a playboy. He is also like James in terms that he is infinitely clever. He is also on the Quidditch team as a Beater and is Vice Captain of the team he is also a master prankster. He is best in Potions and is Snape's rival in that class He is also good in History of Magic. A dog or Grim Animagus: Padfoot/Snuffles.  
  
Remus (Johnathan/Jarrett) Lupin Remi – Has butternut brown hair with a speckle of grey hairs and golden amber eyes, he is the tallest of the 4 in his height of 6'9 ft he is willowy or lanky and quite muscular. He was bitten by a werewolf when he was just 3 years old, which made him a werewolf and the reason why the marauders became animagus. He is considered the brains for he likes to study, he is also a Griffindore Prefect and is known as sensible, quiet and gentle man by his classmates unlike what his secret is. He is best in all subjects bit excels in DADA and Charms. He is also the Hogwarts Quidditch Commentator. He also has wild and fun streak within him he also loves pranks he's the one who makes sure that the pranks they do don't harm their intended targets. He is named: Moony.  
  
Petter Pettigrew Pete - Has pale blonde hair and watery grey eyes, he is fat and short only 5'3 ft in height. He is a prankster and is the least known person for mischief almost a squib and not quite as powerful as his friends, he will be the future betrayer of Harry's family and the reason for James and Lily's deaths and Sirius false imprisonment and Remus's solitary suffering for 13 years. The 4th member of the Marauders. He is good in Herbology and Divination. He is a rat animagus: Wormtail.  
  
The Future Death Eaters and Spies - almost all of them became Deatheaters in the future but a few came back to the light.  
  
Severus (Salazar) Snape – Has one length black wavy hair and peircong black eyes, tall at 6'6 ft and slim and lean with muscles. He was forced to become a deatheater by his father he turned spy in order to redeem himself. He is the main target and one of the rivals of the marauders. He is called Snivellus by James and Sirius. He is Sirius rival for Potions, James in Transfiguration and Remus in DADA. He is also Beater in Slytherin House Team. He will become Hogwarts Potions Master in the future.  
  
Lucius Malfoy – he has gray eyes and silver blonde hair and is quite tall at 6'6 ft and muscular. He is Seeker for his house team. A future death eater because of his families pressure and beliefs. Future father of Draco, who is the only person he ever loved aside from his lost true love due to his grandfather's will and fault. He was also one of the Spies from the Order with Snape with his wife Narcissa  
  
Regulus Black – younger brother of Sirius younger by 2/3 years. In this fic he became a spy for Dumbledore like Snape  
  
Raphael Lestrange – twin brother of Rodulphus my own character the love interest of Narcissa Before being forcibly married to Lucius Malfoy. He was also a spy by the Order.  
  
Narcissa Cissa/TrixieBlack Malfoy – Wife of Lucius, mother of Draco spy for the Order.  
  
Crabbe Goyle Parkinson McNair Nott Rodulphus Lestrange Bellatrix Bella Black Lestrange Peter Pettigrew Etc.  
  
The First important Death Eaters  
  
Lucian Malfoy - Lucius Grandfather right hand man and best friend of Tom Riddle. Supposedly died during a raid done by the Ministry.  
  
Caligula Snape – Potions Master of Voldemort he was Snape's Father.  
  
Reformed Blacks – the black white sheeps of the family. They saved themselves from being slaves of the Dark Lord.  
  
Andromeda Droma Black – married Ted Tonks a muggle born wizard and had Nymphadora Tonks a morphmagus.  
  
Others: Some members of the light and OOTP some are dead and some are survivor to be members of OOTP in the future.  
  
Amos Diggory Susan Diggory Arthur Wealey Alastor "Mad eye" Moody Molly Brown/Black Weasley Mundungus Fletcher Kingsley Shcaklebolt Dedalus Diggle Elphias Dodge Emnelias Dodge Sturgis Podmore Hestia Jones Marlene McKinon Frank Longbottom Alice Solenge Benjy Finweek Edgar Bones Chradoc Dearborn Gideon Prewett Fabian Prewett Dorcas Meadows Arabella Figg Jack Pieters Jason Montague Auriga Sinistra Sylvia Sinistra – Astronomy Professor Thomas Binns – Potions Master Ted Tonks Andromeda Black Tonks Nicholas Flamel Perenell Flamel Minerva Mcgonagall Filius Flitwick Miranda Sprout Xiamara Hooche Victor Vector Ernie Jordan – auror  
  
The Class of 1991  
  
The Griffindore Golden Trio  
  
Harry James Potter – look likes his father but with his mothers eyes. Small for his age due to malnourishment of his family the Dursleys. The boy who lived and chosen by Phrophecy to be Voldemorts eternal rival. He is the Power and Heart of the trio. Seeker and Quidditch Captain and Future Head Boy.  
  
Hermione Anne Granger – has bushy curly brown gold red hair and cinnamon brown eyes, the Brains and Knowledge of the trio. Cleverest witch since Lily Evans at Hogwarts. Beater and Prefect and Future Head Girl.  
  
Ronald Arthur Weasley – has the Weasley red hair and celadon blue eyes, he is the Strategy and Strenght of the trio. Prefect and Keeper and Vice Captain.  
  
The Reformed Snakes  
  
Draco Malfoy Gregory Goyle Vincent Crabbe Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini Millicent Bulstrode  
  
The DA  
  
Cedric Diggory Luna Lovegod Fred Weasley George Weasley Ginny Weasley Lee Jordan Katie Bell Angelina Johnson Alicia Spinnet Dean Thomas Seamus Finnigan Neville Longbottom Colin Creevey Dennis Creevey Parvati Patil Padma Patil Cho Chang Hannah Abbott Susan Bones Ernie Mcmillan Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
The Soul and Hearts of Hogwarts – the soulmates of the important males ate Hogwarts. Some are OC's  
  
SakuranoYukinoAmi ArashinoYurijinoShiroi KokoronoMahoutsukai (Raine Wizardheart/ Snow on Cherry Blossom Rain Storm on White Lily Wards Wizard Heart) - She had long Silver moonlight hair and she had silvery gold eyes. A powerful immortal magus born witch from the wizarding world of Asia. She has the ability to control time and is born an unbreakable. Took over the powers of her twin at age 14 when Sunny died of the killing curse She, together with her mother Ariadne, preserved her sister's body and got the wand that did the deed after hunting the killer and got her sister's shade encapsulated in a rune since then it has become their crusade to create a cure or counter for avada kedavra. She went to the past in a mission she created 4 different types of personalities namely:  
  
Lily Blanca Evans – James Soulmate – She has green emerald eyes and shoulder length wavy red auburn hair. Prefect since 5th year and Head Girl. Best in Charms.  
  
Cherry (Sakura) Springblossom – Remus Life and Soulmate/WolfMate, Lucius First Love – She had long butt length silver hair and lovely silvery gray eyes. She is a seeker and Prefect 6th year. She is best in DADA and Potions.  
  
Storm (Arashi) Flamerose – Sirius Soulmate – She had long hip length dark brown hair and golden amber eyes. She is a Beater and school photographer enthusiast. She is best in Transfiguration.  
  
Snow (Yuki) Whiteheart – Severus Soulmate – She has short violet gray hair and amethyst eyes. A Keeper and the school businesswoman she is the Hogsmaede of Hogwarts. She is best in Potions and Arithmancy.  
  
Taiyoo HikarunoHatsuharu BaranoHonoo MomijiNatsu KokoronoMahoutsukai (Sunny Light of Spring Roses of Flame Maple Tree in Summer Wizard Heart/ - Looks a lot like Raine for they are identical twin's she is a Repeller and can control Space magic she is not magus like her oniichan, if her sister is immortal she is mortal killed by a deatheater by Avada Kedavra. 


	2. Prologue: The Boy and The Voice

Authors Notes: HP not Mine  
  
Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love  
Prologue: The Boy and the Voice  
  
Coldness of the snow covered mountain peaks permeates every nook and cranny of the sacred, Temple of the Order of the Luna Enchantress which was nestled in a hidden plateau located at the mountain peaks of the Himalayan Mountain Ranges. Perpetual snows and ice hid the location an old man suddenly appears in a swirl of snowflakes. The inside of this fortress was designed to withstand the large amounts of magical outbreaks and use, it was an Eden on earth because of the lush green gardens that contain plants and flowers that should not survive at this almost zero degree cold which surround the inner One Temple although an amazing sight this was not the attraction that drew the old silver haired and bearded man here but the person being held safe inside the One Temple, once he was inside his magical aura was barraged by a much more powerful aura who seem to seek the truth within his soul and as if satisfied of what it's seen it was retracted and lowered the barrier from the massive gates and let him enter the sanctuary. On his way to the epicenter of power from the massive gates he was met by an old woman who was equal with him in power and wisdom who said, "How are you, Albus? It has been several years since I last saw you here my brother." Then as if sensing the encroaching darkness she continued. "It is time isn't it? He is finally strong enough to return, Then darkness will enshroud the world once more, In the name of She who guards the magic of the night holy Selene of the starlit skies please guide us through the land of shadow and fire. " "Yes Ariande my Sister I feel the signs and the balance of magic has already shifted we must ready the boy before he himself is devoured by the darkness. Is she ready, is the Immortal Magus, my niece ready to meet her destiny, and the truth about her past?" Albus Dumbledore stated. Then Ariadne answered. " The Lost of her twin has greatly affected her Albus, you must see for yourself." With these words they have finally arrived at the temple center.  
  
The One Temple of the center was a beautiful edifice, which was shimmering softly with hidden power. They entered the shrine, and within it's confines the source of the probing aura was revealed. A beautiful woman, no girl, about 14 years old with her eyes close as if in sleep was floating in a sea of aural light which was magical in essence and source. She was manipulating and shaping the free wild magic around her by will and thought and forming phantoms of fauna and flora around her which was given by the source which was Temple's Font. The light show suddenly stopped as if sensing a welcome intruder a gentle smile and slowly opening eyes, she spots Ariadne and Albus and said. "Welcome, mother and uncle my beloved mentors." Then as if sensing the inner turmoil of the two she darkly smirks and says. "It is time, Let the darkness come I am ready, and he will be too once I'm through with him."  
  
(-----  
  
In the other side of the Earth, in number 4 Privet drive, Surrey a boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes woke up with a painful gasp and gingerly felt his throbbing lightning shaped scar on his forehead and started an internal conversation with himself. After a few minutes finally reaching a decision he wrote a letter to his guardian and godfather Sirius Black, he watched Hedwig fly silently into the crescent moon. When he was about to do his homework since he was already awake when he saw a glittering sphere which was hurtling towards him, alarmed he was about to slam his window shut when he was engulfed in light by the too fast moving sphere. He calmed considerably when the light enriched with a calming powerful aura together with a titling disembodied voice talked to him and soothed his mind and made him feel safe for the first time since he left Hogwarts, after a few moments calm and collected he asked the name of the Voice or the sphere of light and was answered just call me Raine, and I'm to be your Guardian, I was sent to help train you and keep you safe as well as those whom you love. Harry accepted the gift for what it was fell peacefully asleep for the first time since he was orphaned. . .  
  
(-----  
  
It has been several days since the Voice came even if the Dursley's starve him he was feed by the Sphere by just making him ask for what he wanted to eat, because of this years of neglect, forced labor and malnourishment that took toil on his body was cured and repaired, his growth spurt suddenly took effect and made him taller and changed him from a small boy to a gangly normal sized boy. He was also allowed to go to the Burrow and watch the Quidditch World Cup with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger which greatly made him happy. (Harry gets picked up the same as in the book. And now proceed to day of the Quidditch World Cup, after Ireland had won and the Death Eaters attacks the Roberts, the Muggle family. By this time Ron and Hermione know about Harry's guardian, the Voice which was called Raine, which so happens that only the trio could see since Harry asked her to show herself to his friends.)  
  
In the woods, Harry, Ron and Hermione got separated from George, Fred and Ginny guided by the voice were soon engulfed with the other people fleeing the dark activity that was currently happening outside the woods. They ran to a few Hogwarts students like Draco Malfoy who as a usual exchanged smirks and snarls with the trio and Hermione hurriedly prevented a fight by dragging the two of them farther away from the crowd. (and you guys know what happens they see the Dark Mark and Winky the house elf gets sacked after an impromptu interrogation from Amos Diggory and the other ministry wizards to Harry and his friends, which proved them innocent and was allowed to rejoin the family and have a discussion about the death eaters and the supposed muggle baiting that happened that night. And ending at the Burrow)  
  
(-----  
  
We skip on from the first day of school to the arrival of the participating students of Buexbatons and Durmstrang at Hogwarts and to the Halloween Feast wherein Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Buexbaton and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts was chosen as Tri-wizard Champions. Then the unexpected happens Harry's name was shot out of the Goblet of Fire by a long flame and he was named the official Fourth Tri- wizard champion with the Voice snarling in apprehension and anger in his head and thus Harry's 4th year begun. . .  
  
  
  
Review:  
  
Rhiannan Star: O that was weird- but oddly good to... Is it going to be Harry and James slash though- i dont like the idea of incest much but... i guess there hot so...  
  
Author's Responses:  
  
EEHHHH!!! Hello, This is not SLASH nor Incest! Not that I have anything against it since I like Harry/Draco pairs myself but this story isn't slash nor has anything to do with incest. Anyway thanks for reviewing I'll try to drop some hints along the way any way chapter 1 is on edit and will come after a few days. While 2, and 3 are still in the works and 4 and 5 are being outlined as of now. Please review some more. 


	3. Chapter 1: The First Task: The Many Uses...

Authors Notes: Harry Potter not Mine  
  
Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love  
Chapter 1: The First Task: The Many Uses of Accio  
  
With Ron's misplaced blame and abandonment of Harry, just because he was sinisterly entered in to the Tri-wizard tournament wounded his heart dearly, only Hermione's unwavering friendship and loyalty and Sirius, his godfather's love and advise which showed through his letters saved his soul from fear and despair. That friendship, and his so called family as well as and Raine, the Voice were his only support. Although quite frankly the Voice was very angry of how the person by passed the security measures put in place by the Headmaster that enabled Harry' name to be entered in the goblet.  
  
With the First Task ever looming nearer the voice told him to play to his strengths and use two to three simple spells. She pointed Hermione and Harry to a simple Charms and DADA books as a must for his arsenal for the first task, which was to be dragons, which Hagrid has shown him with a little help from Charlie Weasley who was one of the dragon keepers sent with the 4 mother dragons. Harry still in panic and having mind block attacks also got to talk to Sirius, through a Fire call and showed him the Voice form, which was the sphere of light that made Sirius less worried now that he knows that his godson has a protector with him, but before he can give Harry the simple spell to defeat a dragon, Ron interrupted them. Another highlight of the week just 26 hours before the 1st task was when Harry told Cedric about the dragons and Moody gave him tiny hint of advice, which was. "Play to your strengths." And " is to use some nice, simple spells that will enable you to get what you need." With these various thoughts Harry and Hermione finally got what spells (that were in the book Raine recommended) were needed to help him for the first task with prompting from both Professor Moody and Raine. The spells were the following: Summoning charm, Shield Charm and lastly Flame Freezing Charm. And so the next following 24 hours were spent with Hermione in an unused classroom practicing the three spells there only breaks where for classes and for dinner then back to practicing again.  
  
(-----  
  
So on the midday after lunch and classes. Harry in a very nervous state was guided by Prof. McGonagall from the Great Hall to a tent near the dragon enclosure at the grounds. Inside he and the other champions who were silent and looked pale as they waited for Ludo Bagman to tell them their first task, after they have assembled and somewhat relaxed and seated Mr. Bagman told them to select a model from his bag which he held out and said that this models represent their order and the dragon which they will face to get to the Golden Egg. The order of champions as according to sequence and dragon to be fought were: Cedric was 1st the Swedish Shortsnout, Fleur the 2nd was the Welsh Green, Krum 3rd with Scarlet Chinese Fireball and lastly Harry the 4th with the Hungarian Horntail. Then Mr. Bagman left to commentate for the first task, after a few moments Cedric was called and Harry started a countdown in his head while time seem to suspend around him in a void of blurs and silence occasionally interrupted by Bagman's magically enhance voice. Then came Fleur then after a while Krum was called, time suddenly seemed to flow faster and before he knew it, it was his turn. He shakily got to his feet and walked towards the enclosure and faced the dragon within.  
  
Inside the enclosure, Harry's sight took on a blurry tone as if his glasses had fallen off and his ears turned deaf he could just make out a buzzing sound in his ears. The Enclosure was built with stadium like sits, which encircled the arena. He slowly took a calming breathe while the Voice said in his head; "Good luck Harry and remember to do the spells first." Then it grew silent. He shouted for all to hear; "Accio, Firebolt!" Then while waiting for his broom he whispered; "Protegio Maximus!", the shielding charm to it's maximum level then as if by some miracle his Firebolt arrived hovering in a mountable position at his side. He hurriedly mounted the broom, which flew upwards to get his bearings and as well as clear his head. This was a very great move for it gave him a new perspective of the enclosure and his opponent, he treated the dragon as another rival quidditch team then decided to use diversionary tactics, since the dragon hind and fore legs where clutched around her nest protectively and he can't get to the Golden Egg easily. So with that decision in mind he suddenly hurtled towards the dragon in a dive then veered sharply to the left just passing the dragon's snout by an inch, agitated, surprised and provoked the dragon chased Harry with her flaming breath, which momentarily engulfed him causing Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George some other students who were seated at the stands to scream in fright and alarm which turned to amazed gasps and sighs of relief when they saw Harry emerge unharmed with his Shield up and ready glowing a silvery blue. Hermione relieved in seeing him alright and quite embarrassed herself for forgetting that She and Harry prepared for such event cheered loudly in happiness and glee for accomplishing such task on such a short time. Harry, undisturbed by the audience's reactions ignoring it and continued to distract the dragon when She, the Horntail had enough of his taunting she thoughtlessly raised her forelegs to swat at him with her tail coming in at Harry's from below. Harry swerved to the right then turned himself upside down from his broom swung his wand at the exposed eggs and shouted: "Accio, Golden Egg!" then as the Egg flew towards his arms he hurriedly got away from the dragon by flying backwards as he righted himself on his broom. Enraged beyond her limits by the theft of one of her eggs, the Horntail unleashed a barrage of fire attacks that reached Harry position 50 feet away, who was almost near the enclosure's exit gate, this attack shattered Harry's shield and to the other's eyes engulfed him in flames. Which, caused the majority of the audience especially Ron and the others to get hysterically frightened for their friend while questioning Hermione for her calm when Harry was being cooked alive, Hermione reassuringly assured them that Harry was prepared for such an event and pointed calmly to the others the emerging Harry on his broom quite unharmed and unburned from the Horntail's attack, who hurriedly flew towards Prof. McGonagall who waved her arms at him, as the horntail was still stunned that it's attack did not work. While the enclosure exploded in sounds of amazement and loud cheers  
  
Meanwhile at the middle of the enclosure all 30 dragon keepers including Charlie Weasley although amazed at Harry's fast and extraordinary performance hurriedly and simultaneously stunned the Horntail to a stop from rampaging in anger at her failed attack and from coming after Harry again. And after their task they also joined in the loud exclamations and cheers for the fastest retrieval of the Golden Egg yet among the four champions.  
  
Harry, outside of the enclosure safe and being tended to by Madame Pomphrey in case of injuries, while Prof. McGonagall was also checking him over with a shaking voice said: "That was extraordinarily done Mr. Potter, such a good control over the Flame Freezing Charm, Summoning Charm and Shield Charm." Looking proudly at him. While Prof. Moody with his crazy magical eye smiled lopsidedly at him while saying; "Easy and simple does the trick ehh, Potter." While Hagrid happily patted him on his back in congratulations. He was then ushered towards the Tent and given a potion to calm him from the effect of the flame freezing charm. He was just going outside to view his scores when, Hermione, with Ron arrived very pale with his big blue eyes staring at Harry roving his features seeing if his best friend was injured. Harry looked stonily at Ron, his look softening slowly when he saw Ron was quite plainly pale with worry over him, then as if the fight never happened Ron flew to Harry's arms in a very tight brotherly hug while incoherently speaking, "I'm so sorry Harry! I recon someone wants to kill you. I'm glad your safe pal." In which Harry replied; "It's ok Ron, I'm glad were friends again just trust me next time will you." Ron, glad that he was forgiven said, "I will, I promise." Hermione, happy at their reconciliation joined the hug and cuddled with her friends and let go holding it's other's hands to see Harry's score. He received a total of 4 tens and 2 nines from the 6 judges. Harry was called by Ludo Bagman back to the tent with his friend waiting for him to finish, He was given instructions for the 2nd Task and with the Golden Egg as a clue for it. Happy with his scores Harry with now his complete Trio went to the Griffyndore Tower to celebrate with a full blown party for his completion of his first task. with his friends and especially his formless Guardian Angel, the Raine the Voice. . .  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
As promised chapter 1 of TIAP and please REVIEW I need at least 2 to 3 reviews to inspire me to write chapter's 2 and 3. Please Review I need Feedback people!!! 


	4. Chapter 2: The Yule Ball 1: The Tortures...

Authors Notes: Harry Potter not Mine  
  
Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love Chapter 2: The Yule Ball I: The Tortures of Running from Hogwart's Hormone  
Crazed Date Hunting Mobs (HHCDHM)  
  
After the elation of the First Task, Harry was no longer ostracized and bad mouthed by the other houses Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw courtesy of his performance and a talk that came from Cedric Diggory, who said that Harry had helped him to his Housemates and Cho Chang to her own in the spirit of fairness and in following her boyfriends example and also some of the Slytherins who saw Harry's skill and power at the 1st task.  
  
Harry was still figuring out the clue from the Golden Egg for the 2nd task. He cringed in memory when he remembered how it went the first time that he opened the Golden Egg. . .  
  
Flashback:  
  
During the celebration party the Griffyndor's prepared for him after the 1st task, he opened the egg when the most frighteningly screeches filled the room, all of them covered their ears in pain. The song or the screeches caused the others students to hazard a guess for the 2nd task. Neville said; "You might be under the Cruciatus!" Parvati replied, "What! That's ridiculous Neville and also illegal." While Seamus said; "Maybe it's your going to fight a Banshee." "Or maybe you'll ambush Percy in the bathroom that noise sound like him singing in the shower." Fred and George intervene. In which Ginny horrified laughingly agreed with the rest of the Griffyndors. While Harry closed the egg, and joined in the festivities which lasted until morning luckily it was the weekend and they were all allowed to sleep in.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So here he was still stuck with how to solve the clue of the Golden Egg, Ron and Hermione are no help since they were also clueless about the sounds that come from the egg. While the Voice/Raine knows about what it was but said that she was only gonna help Harry when he helps himself by preparing himself and learning spells that can help in defending himself and that will help him when he is in danger. So the rest of the month was used up by the Trio in the practice of spells that can attack and at the same time defend themselves, which Harry faithfully practiced. It was after that month that Raine, decided that Harry was magically ready and that as a reward will teach her how to dance for she spied a little last night while the students slept and heard that Dumbledore will hold a Yule ball for Christmas which was actually 4 weeks away.  
  
So the very next day a sleepy Harry, Ron and Hermione were dragged out of their dormitories by the Voice/Raine who brings them to an abandoned classroom and with a fast circuit of the room turned it into a dance gym complete with radio which was playing a waltz and Raine proceeded to take on her physical feminine form which was translucent but solid enough that Harry was able to hold her in his arms for a thank you hug with the Ron and Hermione joining in, although Ron and Harry had spent the first 5 minutes gaping at Raine's beautiful form with Hermione saying; "Your Gorgeous Raine, perfect!" . So with another solid girl in the group Harry and Ron had two partners to learn properly on how to dance and other ball etiquette to please their dates for the ball. They all do this for a week always practicing on the early hours of dawn for 2 hours each day. So on the 7th day after two hours of practice they the Trio went to breakfast while Raine turned the room into normal and said that she will meet Harry after several days for she likes to go off in one of her information gathering jaunts and promptly turned herself into her orb form. And She also reminded them that they had Transfiguration as their first class.  
  
So after breakfast, they the Trio with the other Griffyndors went to their Transfiguration class, which had gone well since Harry had been practicing defensive dueling, which uses a lot of transfiguration spells and charms. This fact earned him 10 points for his house with another 10 points each from Hermione and Ron. During the class the Yule Ball was formally announced by Prof. McGonagall and asked Harry to stay after class, then proceeded to the lesson. After the class, Harry was told by his head of house to get a date for the Yule Ball for it's the tasks of the Champions to start the ball with their dates. So Harry not surprised but a little bit apprehensive about this DATE business went out of the classroom gloomily and headed for his DADA class then to lunch it is.  
  
At lunch time Harry meet with his friends and house mates and sat with Hermione and Ron and Observed that his housemates were all divided into several groups, which seems to be the result of the Professor's announcement at first class period. All the girls were all giggly and being girly while looking diabolically at the male species of the room. The only girls that are acting normally at his own house table were Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, and lastly Alicia Spinnet, who were sitting normally with the Weasley twins, Ron and Lee Jordan. While the rest of boys in his House were sitting in together and edging away from the females that seem to be smirking like predators at them. This phenomenon seems to be being spreading throughout the other houses. Draco Malfoy was also being bothered by the leering eyes of Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls and is observed by Harry to warily eye his female housemates. Harry seeing this told Ron and Hermione to see Draco's trapped expression and silently laughed the scene. So they happily ate their lunch and decided to go help Harry with this DATE problem first.  
  
It has been 2 weeks since the significant announcement and said weeks are also part of the Christmas Break and the Yule ball was going to be held just on the 4 day of the coming week and still Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavendar, Parvati, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee (since only 4th year onwards were allowed to go to the ball and 3rd to 1st years were only allowed to go when they have a date from the older students.) have no dates while the rest of the house had gotten themselves a date from either their own house or from the ones from the other houses.  
  
And some of them have been subjected to horrendous experiences in hiding from date hunting females or males, especially Harry (Raine seems to be missing so Harry had no voice to guide or help him during the following events.) since he was required to have a date as he is a champion. He had been cornered by hordes of females asking to be his date. When these same females ignored him and jeered at him the past few months before the first task. He was also stalked and chased around the castle by hormonally driven girls, but fortunately or unfortunately he has company in said events, He noticed that during this "Date Hunting Parties" during his times at running away and hiding that he has done for the last 2 weeks and counting nevermind that he still needs to find a date! That he was accompanied by the following groups: From Gryffindor: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavendar, Parvati, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee. (with the help from the Creevey Brothers who act as their decoy.) From Hufflepuff: Cedric, Susan, Justin, Ernie, and Hannah. From Ravenclaw: Roger, Cho, Lisa, Mandy, Stephen, Kevin, Padma, Terry, and Luna. From Durmstrang: Krum, from Beuxbatons: Fleur and lastly and surprisingly from Slytherin: Draco, and Blaize. Whom always seems to be gravitated to perform teamwork in the evasion of said Date Hunting mobs by helping each other hide and run faster. During said the shared torture and hilarious events the chases/big game of hide and seek made the stated people above as tentative comrades or as friends in the face of shared experiences of being prey to a hormone crazed boys and girls headed by Pansy, Natalie, Sally Anne, and Eleanor just to name a few girls, While the boys were headed by: Anthony a 5th year Gryffindor, Terence, Morag, and Wayne.  
  
So since they were all being chased by the same crowd, it seems that within the whole group friendly relations formed Draco and The Trio became friends although Harry and Draco bicker as Ron and Hermione do. Blaize became friends with Neville, Ernie, and Justin since they all like Herbology as their favorite subject. Ginny, Luna with Colin and Dennis became a tight nit peers who help each other in surviving Hogwarts as one of the younger sect. Fleur, Krum, Cedric, Cho, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia became fast friends and had fun pranking the people who chased them as payback. These only some examples of the, said phenomenon of Union of the 4 Houses. Which Dumbledore and the other teachers observed which made them happy and amazed at such a feat.  
  
So on the 2nd day of the said Yule Ball week, and it's Christmas day by the way. And all of them decided to have a group party, exchange gifts and share one table during breakfast since it's Winter Break and they held the group party at the great hall and to the surprise of the others and the faculty all sat at the Gryffindore table. After exchanging gifts and opening them they all went to discuss their common major problem. Draco introducing the most important subject while they were eating and ignoring the other people's reaction to them sitting together said, "Since it's important that Harry, Krum, Cedric and Fleur get a date and since they can't get a date from the Mob thing, then why don't they and we just date each other since we are friends now aren't we? And since it's only 1 day away before the stupid Yule ball." Harry, Cedric, and Krum replied simultaneously "Why, that's a great idea Draco and besides it would solve a few things so how do we pair things up? And we all agree that this ball is stupid." " I know it's stupid it made a half of Hogwarts population into hormone crazed freaks. But that's impossible since there are odd males here including Dennis and Colin and just even females all in all so 3 males will have no date so how can we equalize this?" Hermione stated. "Right, but are Colin and Dennis allowed to go since they are still 2nd and 1st year respectively? And that still leaves us with 2 more boys" Cho intervened. "I know why don't we draw lots. And let the ones who drew blanks names get a date some other way." Roger said to which all of them said yes. So Luna with Ginny prepared the lots and all of them had their lots and the pairs are as follows: Fred – Alicia George –Angelina Lee –Katie Cedric –Cho Krum – Hermione Ron – Luna Draco – Ginny Seamus - Lavendar Justin – Hannah Ernie – Susan Dean – Parvati Neville – Padma Kevin –Mandy Stephen - Lisa Terry –Blaize Harry – Blank  
  
"Oh, dear it seems Harry lucked out. So what do we do now?" Ginny asked. "And what about Harry, he's a Champion too?" Ron asked. "Umm, I may have an idea but it needs fine tuning. So I'll get back to you on that after I convince her to agree to be my date." Harry said. Ron and Hermione seem to get on with his idea and seems to agree with him so the others gave their ok on it too. They finished breakfast and said that they'd meet at Hogsmeade for shopping and lunch tomorrow for last minute shopping as well as for lunch today at the Three Broomsticks since it was safer for them to be moving around in a unit, and since it was more safe for them to go have lunch at the small town to avoid the mobs. So the others stayed and ate while the Trio finished with their breakfast moved out of the great hall and hurried towards Griffindor Tower to seek out Raine/Voice.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
As Promised this is chapter 2 but please review I need feedback people!!! And to those who reviewed Thanks at least someone read it. . Raine  
  
Reviews:  
  
Eric2: ok this chapter was rather strange... 


	5. Chapter 3: The Yule Ball II: A Date With...

Authors Notes: Harry Potter not Mine  
  
Time is a Pretzel: The Circle of Life and Love  
Chapter 3: The Yule Ball II: A Date with a Guardian Angel  
  
So while the trio went to hunt for Harry's erstwhile Magical Guardian, who sometimes disappeared and came back after a few days later with some unexpected information she had gathered. Ron asked, "Harry, why did Raine disappear this time? I mean after a week of being thought by her in ball manners and etiquette she suddenly disappears for one of her so called jaunts and leaves before she learns that we really are going to have a ball." "Yeah, and why didn't she help us during the last two weeks where we were chased around this castle by those hormone crazed date hunters?" Hermione added. "I know guys but what can I do my magical guardian is very temperamental. All I know is that she is researching what to do with the Golden Egg clue. Or so she told me through our mind link before she left." Harry replied. So after that illuminating discussion they walked to their dorms in companionable silence.  
  
Meanwhile, while Harry and company are walking towards the Griffindor dorm rooms. Raine in her orb form was buzzing around the Headmaster's office in the hopes of annoying him but instead this seems to amuse him and it increased the twinkle in his eyes. Finally Dumbledore seeing that he has annoyed his niece enough said, "Raine, my dear why don't you just return to your true from instead of always buzzing around invisible in your orb form and only visible to the Trio and me? And why haven't you told Harry yet about the fact that you are my niece?" "Don't meddle in my affairs, Uncle. He still needs to be trained to be reliant on himself and then on his friends. And I'm quite busy trying to build defenses in Harry's mind making it strong, so in case of legimens attacks from Voldemort he will be ready and able to defend himself from such attacks. And besides, you know that my body isn't strong enough to handle a separation from the temple font, I have to built my magical strengths and so far I'm still in half reserve not yet full give me at least several more months if you want me permanently out of the font instead of just temporary release. You know I can manifest myself into tangible plasma form like a ghost but a touchable one that I've done 2 weeks prior to this meeting." said Raine now in her ghost like form who was currently petting Fawkes on his head earning her a purring sound, and with her uncle grinning at her and at his familiar. Raine continued to say, "Oh, uncle I have a request, I need to approve outsider's or young teenager's from Hogsmeade to attend the Yule Ball. It seems that Harry and the other's are having a hard time getting a date, which has resulted in uniting some members of the 4 houses to become friends to avoid the HHCDHM more commonly known as; Hogwart's Hormone Crazed Date Hunting Mobs, which I know for a fact that Harry and the others run and hide from these past two weeks. It was a hilarious thing to watch I tell." "I know it gave Minerva, Poppy and Severus stomach aches from laughing too hard especially when the Weasley twins returned the favor by pranking them back." Albus replied with an accompanied lugh which set of Raine to join in. For the 3rd time in years Albus Dumbledore office rung with laughter that spread to the other nooks and crannies of the castle startling the other residents of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are already inside the common room and are now occupying the couches in front of the fire, Harry had already looked inside the dorms an Raine was not there although he can still feel her warmth and comforting presence in the back of his mind. They decided to wait for her to appear to them there and settled themselves for the wait, Hermione, Ron and Harry finished up their holiday assignments to get them out of the way. When Ron said "Harry did you receive a letter from Padfoot?" "Yeah, thanks Ron, for reminding me with this crazy mon always chasing after us I forgot." Harry replied while taking out and reading the letter concerned. Hermione also joined in the reading. "Ron, Hermione it seems that Padfoot wants us to meet him at Hogsmeade today after lunch and he requests that we bring him some food since he's been hunting his own food as well as eating rats for his food." Harry said while grimacing and feeling sad that his godfather had to eat rats and starve himself to escape the law even he was innocent. Hermione and Ron agreed with these sentiments and were also ready to bring aid to their best friends only family.  
  
Raine in her orb form was floating merrily along after her meeting with Dumbledore when she felt that Harry was in need of her help(Having just read Sirius's Letter), she blinked her way up to the Griffindor common room (Since all the others are still at breakfast or were having snow ball fights at the grounds.) where she felt the Trio's aura. She arrived at an almost empty common room were Harry was staring contemplatively at the fire, Hermione was checking over Harry and Ron's assignments, and Ron was lightly dozing on the sofa. She gently buzzed around Harry's head getting his attention, and softly pressed herself on his cheek in her version of a kiss to comfort him since she felt through their link that he was saw about Sirius's situation. Harry feeling the soft touch on his skin, awakened from his trance like state, and noticed Raine and got his friends attention s well. The orb gently perched itself on his raised palm and asked, "What seem to bother you guys?" And Hermione said, "Harry needs a date for the Ball, but we can't seem to find a date for him for him, one that he likes as well as trust and As well as We need to see Sirius today and we don't know how to bring him some food?." "Oh, is that it? I thought you still need help for that Mob problem, anyway I've found out what to do with that 2nd task clue but I'll tell you later since we need to concentrate on Harry's date problem and Sirius's case." Raine replied. Ron stuck on the words need help for Mob problem exploded and said. "You knew about those hormone crazed mobs!?!? Why didn't you help us?" "Well, you guys solved the problem on your own and beside think of it as training on hoe to elude enemies and how to move stealthy in a way that you won't get noticed and besides you got to really know and befriend lots of people which is composed of acquaintances and former enemies. Isn't that good in exchange of all that exercise?" She retorted. The trio getting expression of realizations on their faces nodded solemnly, Harry putting forth his idea that he has been obsessing since last night said. "Raine, umm can you umm hold your physical form umm for a long time? And can you make it umm solid enough for me to escortyouasmydatefortheballtomorrownight?" and Harry took a deep breathes to calm his nervousness and blushes after that slow to fast sentence. A thoughtful and awkward silence filled the room, then Raine's orb form seems to flicker a gentle silver then back to it's normal golden color and replied while laughing gently in mirth replied; "Harry, now I know why you have a problem in asking girls to go out with you, your so shy (giggles) anyway, even though you run over your words I understand and Yes, I can hold a physical form and yes I can make it into more human like without seeming to be a ghost if you of course help me and lastly yes if your asking me to be your date for this ball and yes I also agree to be your date. And I know of a way to get Sirius his daily nutrition so that he doesn't starve. Does that answer all of your questions?" Ron and Hermione were grinning at each other madly for the fact that Harry had turned tomato red again from blushing while Raine enumerated her answers and finally said yes, which had the trio jumping up and hugging each other happily after Harry had recovered from momentary shock with the orb being smothered in their three way embrace.  
  
After the celebratory jig, Raine explained to them where she was and that she warded the castle and it's grounds in her hopes to catch the culprit who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, as well as talk with your headmaster, and finally she found out what to do with that Golden Egg clue. The remark that she talked with Dumbledore caused the Trio to exclaim, "WHAT!!! You know Prof. Dumbledore, and He didn't freak out finding an orb of light talking to him and he saw you?" "Why yes did I forgot to tell you guys that the Headmaster Dimbledore is my uncle, and that there is a reason why he needs to know that I'm your guardian, because he well help me regain human form at least for tomorrow and for the ball. And besides even though were related, my guardianship over Harry doesn't concern him since He knows Harry and I need our privacy and he has no say on what I teach him and on how I train him and that includes you two in these privileges, which means you two are also included in the trainings that I will teach Harry since you are his Soul Mates."  
  
"Soulmates, aren't those for just people who are in love?" Ron asked while Harry seemed perplexed by this statement, while Hermione seemed about to ask a question when Raine held up her hand and answered them to clear up the misconceptions of the term and it's true meaning. " You see Hermione the term Soul Mates really means that your souls, lifelines, and destiny threads are one and the same. In simpler terms, That People travel this life in pairs and in groups, the three of you were always meant to meet a each other, meant to be best of friends, and meant to be always together and when you are apart, it feels like you're incomplete that something is missing and you seem lost. This bond you have is like the bond shared once long ago by young Harry's Father, James, and his friends, The Marauders, although one of them turned traitor. Although sometimes special bonds are modified and changed to suite one's destiny which means that in your Trio Harry is the Soul, Ron is the Heart and Hermione is the Brain and I was meant to Guide, Befriend and Teach you three to be able to survive the trials that the darkness will bring your way. And it seems the ordeals and friends you have made during the past two weeks seem to have modified these bonds the Trio may no longer be a Trio once the year is over. And as for Uncle I told him to let Harry date a "Girl from Hogsmeade", which will be played by yours truly, so lets go to his office since we need to augment the bond between Harry and I and add you two" ,pointing at Hermione and Ron, "for me to at least have a solid physical form even if it's temporary. Before we all visit Sirius at his location which I already know since Uncle told me since he knows where Sirius is." And so the Trio with Raine hurriedly and excitedly went to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore meet them inside his office and gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a potion to drink which cause the Orb, Raine to suddenly blaze in light and when it cleared there before them stood a breath takingly beautiful girl no a woman of 14 just about to blossom in beauty. She had moonlit kissed silvery white tresses that reached up to her knees, milky white skin, rosy red lips and Silvery-golden eyes set on a heartbreakingly beautiful face. She was just Harry's height and is currently dressed in black robes and green cloak. The moment she realized that she was solid she hugged Dumbledore with all her might and said, "Uncle, I missed holding you like this, Thanks did you use one of Mother's invented potions, the Illuminatae Veritas?" Dumbledore answered, "Yes, Raine, child I missed you to but don't worry your body is already stabilizing you will be able to go back to it once it's not prone to exploding from your long exposure to the Temple Font." Harry and the others finally recovered from such a vision and Ron remarked, "Harry, you sure are a lucky man to have her as a date, not that your not buffed and gorgeous yourself after your summer training which buffed you up. Which was probably why the 3 of us were chased so much for the last 2 weeks." This remark made Harry and Raine blush and for Hermione and Dumbledore to laugh merrily. So happy with their success, the Trio with Raine left her Uncle's office and they all went to meet the others at Hogsmeade since they wanted to meet Sirius after lunch and as well as bring him some food after shopping a bit. So merrily linking arms they happily marched off to catch a carriage to join the other students at Hogsmeade, while it snowed softly.  
  



End file.
